


The Game Ends Before It Ends 遊戲結束於開始前

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Quidditch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>橢圓型草地上站著兩隊對賽的魁地奇隊伍：Gryffindor vs. Slytherin，而他們的追捕手也相視著對方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Ends Before It Ends 遊戲結束於開始前

 

四周人聲愈益頂沸，彩帶與旗幟飄揚。

  
「這是我們第一次對話兼交手吧？Sirius的弟弟。」

嫩綠還帶著早晨露水的橢圓型草地上站著兩隊對賽的魁地奇隊伍：Gryffindor vs. Slytherin。  
  
James Potter仰頭遙望著熱鬧的觀眾席，一邊耍帥地撥著一頭永遠不馴的短黑髮，說話的對象卻近在眼前：「──叫獅子座甚麼的嗎？」  
  
「Regulus Arcturus Black， _學長_ 。」同樣握著掃帚、於深綠色長袍中的Regulus Black站在對手一隊中，如過份茍謹亦有所保留地報上姓名，伸出了手。  
  
James收回了穿梭於觀眾席間找尋Lily影子的眼神，回看對方伸出的手──收藏於皮手套中的手。兩人同樣穿著魁地奇用的長袍，雖然顏色各異；同為捕手 的兩人亦皆戴上皮手套避免直接接觸金探子，一手握著掃帚，另一手則敷衍地交握了一下，連溫度或多餘的觸感也交換不了。  
  
　  
  
號角聲與嗩子聲響起，教授的聲音於廣播中宣報著比賽的對伍名字、比賽的規則。  
  
_現在可騎上掃帚──_  
  
學生們興奮兼用盡氣力叫喊出口號，聲音震耳欲聾，環繞全場。  
  
　  
  
「我想不止我一個會這樣說吧。你跟Sirius長得很像，但你剛剛開口卻讓我想起另一個人。」James早已騎在掃帚上，雙手則在調整著護目鏡的角度，卻依舊與對面低一年級、好友感情不大好的兄弟聊著天。  
  
「那會是誰？」Regulus的語氣並不關心，他雙手已捉緊掃帚的木柄，隨時便能起飛。柄上的手甚至有些微顫，大概根本沒有專心聽著對方在說甚麼。  
  
「Severus Snape 。」James轉了轉眼珠，嘴角浮現出一貫對Slytherin學院純血主義與崇拜黑魔法的不屑：「我聽你老哥說你也對黑魔法很有興趣？」  
  
掃帚上的Regulus雙目一沉，是Black家一貫遭受沾污時的傲然表情：冷漠、寒怒。

  
  
_各個準備──_

  
如鼓聲作動一般，還是心臟跳動聲音？低沉卻快速的顫動，想必早已傳遍四周──  
  
每趟的魁地奇比賽，無論參加過多少次，乘上掃帚前的一瞬是緊張害怕與興奮恐懼的競賽。年輕的他們誰都不肯承認，卻急不及待地找著無關痛癢的話題來聊天，因為勝負於一秒後立即展開。

  
  
_比賽開始！_  
  
 

  
「這遊戲你玩不起來，學弟。」

  
語盡，所有人乘著掃帚飛往天空。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2007.09.05  
> ７集中說明了Regulus是追捕手，以親世代的背景，James和Regulus的交雜理應在魁地奇上，於是引伸出第一次正式面對面交談也是在魁地奇賽上。要想像出「和好友感情不好的兄弟聊天」的態度還滿傷腦筋，但我想以James也只會把他當成Slytherin的一個典型學生而己……嗯努力地想寫出那種賽前的緊張氣氛。


End file.
